


All is Fair

by ick_yy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ick_yy/pseuds/ick_yy
Summary: Four college age friends- Paige, Eva, Jamie, and Matt get involved in hunting down two killers after they kill Paige’s favorite author. An original story and original characters all made by me!
Kudos: 2





	All is Fair

The rain poured down outside the small, suburban house, pattering down on the rooftop and against the windows. You could make out each droplet under the streetlights that lined the road of the cul-de-sac for just a moment or two, before they became part of the small stream of water flowing beside the curb. The streets were lifeless and empty, nobody daring to leave the house past eleven, let alone in the borderline storm that was plaguing the area. It was just loud enough to camouflage the sound of the back door glass being shattered.  
Two figures stepped into the house, dry and spared from the rain’s wrath. The house was pitch black, curtains keeping the streetlights from illuminating the ground floor. With a click, a handheld flashlight lit up the room to the best of its abilities, revealing the shadowy figures to anyone who could see.  
The taller of the two, towering over her associate, was dressed oddly for such a job. Her clothes were lightly colored - a pink dress, accessorized with a light blue shirt, tights, and rather polished mary janes. Her hair was long and a pleasing blonde hue, pale blue eyes nearly glowing in the dim light. She had a small knapsack at her waist, secured to her person with a long strap.  
The shorter of the two, in much contrast to the other, fit the description of a shadowy figure breaking into a house. Her clothes were dark - a navy blue turtleneck under a neat leather jacket, along with jeans that covered black combat boots. She had on a decently sized backpack, her raven hair tied up in a bun. Her eyes were a dark blue - nearly black, and empty. They lacked empathy, darting around the room as she took in the layout of the house they had just entered.  
Grabbing the blonde’s hand, the shorter one carefully made her way up the stairs, each step slow and calculated to keep the peace in the house. The wood beneath them creaked under the weight just barely, not enough to wake the owners. At the top they split up, the taller heading off down the dark hallway on her own. The raven-haired girl carefully opened the door at the top of the stairs, shutting the flashlight in her hand off to leave her shrouded in complete darkness. The storm outside had worsened, the occasional lightning strike lighting up the room for a brief moment. She was in a bedroom, the queen-sized bed set in the center of the room. Two figures lay fast asleep, light snoring coming from the larger figure. She shrugged the backpack off of her shoulders, setting it by the entrance to the room.  
Meanwhile, the other had entered a door at the end of the hallway. The room was illuminated by a soft pink hue, a night light plugged into an outlet by the closet door. Two twin beds were positioned across the room from each other, various toys and art supplies strewn about on the floor. Each bed held a small child - two young girls in matching pajamas. They seemed to be unbothered by the storm, a small radio between the beds playing piano music to help them rest. The woman carefully shut the door behind her, taking near silent steps towards the twins. Her hand caressed one of the children with the grace and compassion of a mother, the back of her palm resting ever so softly against her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment or so, just as a loud ‘BANG!’ broke the peaceful silence of the household. The children remained resting, only coming close to stirring after the second disruption in the household. She gave one careful glance over the two, leaving a kiss on each of their foreheads before taking her bag and leaving. The hallway was just as dark and silent as before, as if nothing had happened.  
Soon after emerging, the shorter counterpart emerged from the opposite door. She held a pistol in her hand, her grip strong enough on the weapon to turn her knuckles white. The other grabbed her hand ever so carefully, pale blue eyes into hers through the darkness. A gentle smile rested on her face, an assurance to the frustrated female.  
“The kids are still asleep, Lynn. We can go.” The blonde assured, giving a nod. Lynn let out a solemn sigh, removing her hands from the taller’s grasp. With a hint of reluctance, she flicked her flashlight back on, carefully walking back down the stairs with her counterpart in tow. The downstairs had remained untouched, spare for the broken glass and growing water puddle at their entrance point. Lynn made her way to the landline attached to the wall, the number pad lighting up as she input the numbers. The line only rang for a moment or so before being answered, the darker-haired female letting the phone fall from her hand and dangle from the curly wire after hearing the voice on the other side. “Nine-One-One, Whats your emergency?”

She didnt bother answering, she might as well give up her name and address if she did. She didnt plan on giving up any sort of information willingly. She gave a nod over towards her blond associate, the two exiting into the storm through the same hole on the door they entered from. 

-

“There’s like, two people here! Why do we even have to come?” Complained a pink-haired woman, scribbling her name down on a ‘Hello! I am’ sticker. “Seriously, Paige. I’m missing out on too much stuff here!”  
“Beeee-cause it’s a good opportunity, Eva! We’re meeting our idols! Living our life as independent adults! You’re having fun, right Jamie?” The shorter female replied, sticking her sticker on the chest of her tank-top. She tugged on the sleeve of a timid-looking blonde, who was reading a sign off to the side of the desk.

‘Meet Peter Ormond Today! Book signing and meet and greet!’  
“Huh?!- I, uh- I.. yeah! I’m having fun!” Jamie nodded, pulling his attention away from the cardboard sign.  
“Buddy boy James over here’s biased, Paige. You can’t ask for his opinion,” stated a taller male, running his fingers through his bangs. “You could say.. ‘Hey, Jamie! Let’s go skydiving with sketchy parachutes!’ and he’d agree to it. He’d probably piss his pants, but he’d agree.”  
“Hey- No! I would not! Shut up, Matt!” The blonde snapped back, popping the cap off of the sharpie on the table and tossing it over at the other with terrible aim. “I think that- er..” He gave a quick glance back at the board. “Mr. Ormond’s a great author!”  
“Oh yeah? Name one of his books.” Matt replied with a smirk, crossing his arms. The shorter went to reply, but was quickly cut off.  
“Hey, Jamie. If you’re done trying to figure out how to spell your name, can we get in line? I’m gonna get my ass kicked if I’m late for the third time this week.” Eva interrupted, twirling a colored sharpie between her fingers before pocketing it in her jacket pocket. She glanced over at the line, which was shockingly short. Maybe two or three groups stood there, one right behind the other, each eagerly waiting to meet the attractive young author.  
“He’s only a little older than us! We should ask to be him if he’s free next week!” Paige stated, dragging Jamie by the arm over to the back of the line. The other two followed, albeit reluctantly.  
“Paigey, darling, he’s nearly thirty. I’m not hanging out with someone who’s had time to get married, divorced, and has a whole kid.”  
“Nearly! He’s still in his twenties. And you’re already twenty, Matt! It’s close enough!” She protested, crossing her arms with a pout. She knew that it wouldn’t really work out, but a girl could still dream, right? The group patiently waited in line as the few fans that had attended the signing made their way to the front, standing in an almost peaceful silence for the first time since they’d got there. It was quickly disrupted by Paige tugging on Eva’s sleeve.  
“Look, Look! We’re at the front of the line. He’s right there, Eva! We’re so close!” She pointed out, as if the other hadn’t noticed already.  
“Yeah, whatever. You know there’s, like, so many better authors, right? Just because he looks like every other attractive white guy out there doesn’t mean you hafta pretend you like his writing, Paige.” She commented, extracting an almost offended gasp out of her shorter friend.  
“I don’t like him because he’s pretty! I mean, he is really pretty- but that’s not the point! His writing pulls me in. It’s like aaaa.. Nice summer sunshine for my brain! Or a really sweet picnic for my subconscious! He’s just got such a way with words! Andhe’sreallypretty.”  
“Sure, alright. That one thousand word twilight fanfiction was a really good read.” She stated with a smirk, earning her a punch on the shoulder.  
“It was a short story about his own original vampiric characters!”  
“Becca Dove? Seriously? There’s nothing original about that, Paige.”  
“Heey, would you look at that? It’s our turn to go!” Matt interrupted, placing a hand on each of the girls’ shoulders. “C’mon, ladies and Jamies.” He pushed the two forward, Jamie tagging closely behind as they approached the author.  
“Well, aren’t you four an energetic bunch? Fans of mine, I presume?” Asked Peter, spinning the small ballpoint ben in his left hand.  
“Just her.” Eva corrected, motioning over towards Paige, who stepped to the front of the group as soon as she was mentioned.  
“Mr. Ormond, I’m a huge fan! Like, super huge! I’ve read Rise of the Dove, one, two, AND three five times- and and and I have three different copies of your poem books on my shelf- could you sign one? I brought my favorite with me!” She spoke a mile a minute, ecstatic to meet him. The other three stood back and waited as Paige struggled to open the bag around her waist, pulling out a small book with a cheesy heart design on the front.  
“It’s always nice to meet a fan, love. I’ll sign it extra special for you - name?”  
“Uh- Paige! Paige Thomspon!”  
“Well, Ms. Thompson, what a lovely name for a lovely girl.” He took the book in his hands, popping off the cap to his pen and beginning to write on the inside cover with fancy lettering. “I hope you have a wonderful day, Paige.” He closed the book, handing it back to the very excited and nearly speechless girl.  
“Yeah, thanks Peter. Now, we gotta get going, before Pheonix personally strangles me with her own mic cord.” Eva interjected, pulling her friend away from the table and back towards the door.

\-----  
“D-Did you see his face? It’s not fair! Why does- Who says he gets to be pretty?!” Jamie complained, spread out on an old and torn up couch. The apartment he was in was dark and messy, the lamp next to him illuminating most of the room on its own. The television was loud, playing some old black and white Wild West movie.  
“So, do you want pepperoni or no?” Matt asked, examining two bags of pizza rolls off by the freezer in the kitchen. This caused Jamie to pause for a moment, looking over at his friend with a frown.  
“Are- You’re not listening to me?!- Come on!! I asked you for- for help here!”  
“I’m listenin, I’m listenin. Something something pretty, something something it’s not fair, blah blah.”  
“You’re worried about your pizza rolls, Matt! I- I’m having a problem over here!”  
“And I’m having a problem with what’s gonna be for dinner, Jamie boy. I’m starving over here! Can’t be any help to your emotional crisis if I’m dead.”  
“Whatever, just- Cheese, I guess?”  
“All outta cheese, bud. Sausage or Pep?”  
Jamie groaned in frustration, sinking even further into the raggedy couch. He took off his glasses with one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other. “Pepperoni, then.”  
“Hmm.. I dunno, I’m kinda feeling the sausage tonight. You sure the pepperoni rolls won’t be too spicy for you?”  
“What- you don’t think my heat tolerance is that bad, do you?!”  
“You can’t finish a bag of hot chips, Jamie. I wouldn’t hold it against you.”  
“They’re- They’re HOT! It’s not fair to compare hot chips to pepperonis! They burn!” He exclaimed, hopping up to his feet.  
“Yeah, yeah. Preheat the oven for me, will you?”  
“You’re- You’re over there! Next to the oven! You do it!”  
“Mmm, but I’m contemplating over here! Busy work, real busy work. Don’t you want the best for me?” He asked with a smile, putting the sausage pizza rolls back in the freezer. Jamie let out a groan, reluctantly walking over to the oven to turn it on.  
“You’re the- the worst. You know that, right?” The blonde stated, pressing a couple buttons and stepping away.  
“Oh, but you love me! If you didn’t love me, you’d have your own place.”  
“I-I’d have my own place if I didn’t work at a bookstore, Matt!”  
“You sure it’s not because you looove me?” The taller asked, opening the bag and dumping some rolls onto a baking sheet.  
“You wouldn’t- You couldn’t pay rent if we weren’t sharing a place! Neither could I!”  
“It just sounds like you love me, Jamie. Taking pity on me and-” He was cut off by a silicon spatula hitting the side of his head, thrown by a frustrated Jamie. “Alright, alright. I’ll cut it out.”  
There was an awkward pause, Jamie leaning against the counter with a frown. Matt just put the sheet in the oven, using the small timer on the stove to set the alarm for ten minutes. He shut the oven with a satisfied sigh, setting the timer back on the stove where it belongs.  
“What time do you get off work tomorrow?” Matt broke the silence with a question, crossing his arms. “Just outta curiosity, y’know?”  
“...I, uh- I should be off by four.” He replied, with a slight bit of hesitation. “Paige isn’t taking us to- to another book signing, is she?!- I can’t handle another!”  
“Jamie boy, I’d jump out of that window over there before going to two of those in a week. Don’t worry, your pretty little head can rest well tonight. Eva wanted us to drop by- somethin’ about gigs and wanting us to be there.”  
“Oh.. well- you have to drive! I hate driving through- that, uh, through downtown, alright?”  
“What, you afraid you’re gonna get jumped for cutting someone off? You do look very muggable, though. I don’t think driving’s the thing you gotta worry about down there.”  
“Don’t- Don’t say that!” He exclaimed, placing his hands over his ears. “I’m not gonna listen if- if you’re gonna put that thought in my head!”  
“Nah, nah, don’t sweat it. You’ve got Matty with you, you’ll be fine!”  
“Concern only slightly lessened, Matt! I- you can’t protect me from a knife- what if they have a gun, huh?! I can’t dodge a bullet!”  
“I’ll have it all under control! Just work your ass off for us tomorrow, and I’ll take us over to Eva’s place after. Capiche?”  
“Uh.. alright. Fine, fine. But if I get mugged, I’m blaming you for putting it in the universe’s mind!” He stated, just as the small timer on the counter began to ring. Matt shut it off, grabbing an old oven mitt and taking out their dinner. The oven shut off with a beep, and he shoveled half of the rolls onto two separate plates.  
“Do you even have work tomorrow? You’re, like, always here!” Jamie asked, fanning his plate with his hands to cool it down.  
“I’ve been rescheduled, didn’t I tell you? Night Shift on the weekends, now. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, you’ll have this place all to yourself at night.”  
“Wh-What?? Seriously? You- you very much so didn’t tell me!”  
“Cool your jets, Jamie. It pays better! Nobody else wanted to just sit there and watch the cameras at night, said it creeps ‘em out or some junk. Perfect job for me, I barely did the day work anyways!”  
“But- But I’m gonna be here,, all alone?”  
“All alone. What, are you gonna miss me that much? You flatter me.”  
“It freaks me out being alone here at night, you know that! C-Come on!!”  
“Ah, calm down. Just invite Paige over or somethin, she’s never doing much at night. Unless she’s busy talkin’ to Peter Ormond over there.”  
“I- I can’t just invite Paige over without a reason! And ‘I’m scared’ is- its a terrible reason! She’ll think I’m such a baby!”  
“Whats so wrong with that? I think you’re such a baby, and there’s no problem with our friendship.”  
“Sh-Shut up! I’ll just,, I’ll get a fish to keep me company, yeah!”  
“Paige Junior, huh? I’ll feed her when you forget, too?”  
“I’ve got- I’ve got work early tomorrow, I’m going to bed!” Jamie stated, standing up and tossing the empty plate in the sink.  
“Tell me if you dream about me, won’t you?” Matt called out as Jamie shut the door to his room, poking at the room-temperature pizza rolls on his plate.  
“What- Whatever! Dream about yourself!”  
“Always do, Jamie boy! Always do.”

\----


End file.
